wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Loners
Flash paced around. Why Is this night different from all other Nights? 01:49, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Violet wandered around, scratches along her flank. She had escaped from her abusive parents, at last. She looked around, feeling bewildered. She had to hunt, but she was never taught. What if she went hungry because she failed? ~Patchfeather~ 02:04, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Gustykit raced alongside her dark tabby brother, the kits much bigger than before. After causing the disbandment of DawnClan, Rosestar's children decided to live on their own, after being left behind. They seemed quite...odd, really, a bit savage-like. Then again, that was what rogues were. They only cared for one and other, and those who messed with them...well, let's just say they'd never make that mistake again.Silverstar 02:35, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Almondkit stopped and scented the air. She smelled mouse. She signaled with her tail for her siblings to stay quiet and crept over the soft earth and pounced, killing the mouse with a nip to the neck. ~Patchfeather~ 12:21, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Fogkit and his other sister slowed their paces, pricking their ears in interest as Almondkit stopped. Must've found dinner. The dark tabby tom looked around protectively, his eyes narrowed to slits. He was almost like the 'bouncer' of the family, despite being immature and humorous. If unwelcomed guests showed their faces...they'd pay, because they weren't invited to the party.Silverstar 14:31, July 15, 2016 (UTC) "Eat up, I'm not hungry," Almondkit tossed the dead mouse toward her siblings. She yawned. "Maybe we should rest here for a little bit?" ~Patchfeather~ 14:41, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Fogkit prodded the mouse with his paw, as if asking if it was ok to gobble it down. Once his siblings went on talking, he decided it'd be alright, and ate it quickly. Gustykit looked around and gaze a small nod. "Seems like it'd be a nice place to rest. I'll start getting some moss off these trees for nests."Silverstar 14:46, July 15, 2016 (UTC) "I'll do some work by sitting here," Almondkit replied,sitting down and licking her paws. ~Patchfeather~ 14:51, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Fogkit rolled onto his back before stretching out, groaning a bit. "I ate that far too fast..." Gustykit rolled her eyes at the two, but in more of a playful manner than a scolding one. She ran her claws against the bark, peeling the moss off the tree.Silverstar 14:54, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Cardinalpaw looked around warily and padded on through the undergrowth. He'd been living the life of a loner since ShadeClan fell. ---- Flameheart kept along the path. (gonna go ahead and call it starpool...) "We're almost at the Starpool." ~Patchfeather~ 01:16, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Foggypaw nodded, loving the feeling of solid terrain under her paws, but at the same time, she hated it. It was weird, walking in this unknown territory, and it made her feel very insecure.Silverstar 01:18, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Flameheart paused, scenting the air then turned to an old badgerset. He began to lead the way down that. ~Patchfeather~ 11:46, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Foggypaw quickly halted as her mentor did so, nearly running into him. After waiting for him to move, she followed Flameheart, sticking close so she didn't lose him.Silverstar 14:13, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Flameheart padded along the tunnel until it opened up to fresh air in a deep pit in the ground. In front of them lay a pool, shining silver with stars speckling the surface. "We're here," he breathed. ~Patchfeather~ 14:23, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Foggypaw traded the air, locking the scent in her memories before laying down.Silverstar 14:59, July 16, 2016 (UTC) (Is there a name you'd ike her to have, or one at random?) Flameheart sat down in front of Foggypaw and began. "I, Flameheart, medicine cat of StormClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trianed hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons. Foggypaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medcine cat, to stand apart from rivarly between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" ~Patchfeather~ 15:10, July 16, 2016 (UTC) (Foggysky, Foggystorm, Foggycloud, or Foggystream) Her eyes lit up with joy. This was it! "I do!"Silverstar 15:14, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Flameheart nodded in approval. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Foggypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Foggysky. StarClan honors your spirit, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of StormClan." he tipped his head toward the water. "Now touch your nose to the water and let StarClan speak to you in your dreams, Foggysky." ~Patchfeather~ 15:20, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Foggypaw -now Foggysky- purred happily as her mentor gave her her new name. Foggysky, she liked it....for a moment, she was nervous that he'd name her something like Foggyeyes, that would've been degrading. Doing as she was told, Foggysky touched her nose to the water.Silverstar 18:55, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Oilpelt had to admit, he had never seen to Starpool before, nor heard much about it. "Do you know where it is? it smells like starlight or something, right?" he asked Bramblefire, who was a few paces ahead of him. ~Patchfeather~ 21:21, July 19, 2016 (UTC) "I heard that rumor too," Bramblefire mewed, her black-tipped tail flicking as she tasted the air. ---- Minnow stalked boredly around non-Clan territory. ---- Hawthorn, being the klutz he was, crashed into a tree while chasing a robin. Good job, Hawthorn. --look me in the eye 01:51, July 20, 2016 (UTC) "I don't think starlight has a scent," Oilpelt murmured to himself. "Congratulations on becoming leader," he added. ~Patchfeather~ 12:46, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Bramblefire shrugged. "I think I smell cat, though." she mewed. "Oh, and thanks." --look me in the eye 20:12, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Oilpelt opened his jaws and drew in a breath. Now that Bramblefire had mentioned it, he could smell cat. A few fox-lenths ahead of them, he spotted a badgerset, it's scent many moons stale, betraying the fact it had nothing in it. But instead, a stong cat scent came from it. "I think they are in there," he mewed, then scrambled his way through the entrance without any thought and hopped along the tunnel. ~Patchfeather~ 21:22, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Bramblefire followed Oilpelt, even though she was the leader and not him. --look me in the eye 21:46, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Oilpelt padded along with his nose to the ground, until the tunnel opened up to a hollow in the earth, open to the sky, with a large pool in the center, the surface glittering with starlight. ~Patchfeather~ 00:16, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Bramblefire followed, her ears flicking in interest at the pool. "It's pretty..." the dark tabby whispered under her breath. --look me in the eye 04:41, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Oilpelt stared in awe. Now what? ''he silently asked. ~Patchfeather~ 13:05, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Bramblefire cocked her head, sitting down by the water's edge. ''Now what happens? --look me in the eye 20:44, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Cardinalpaw padded out of the shadow of an overhanging rock beside the Starpool, seeing the cats enter. "Hello Bramblefire, Oilpelt," he dipped his head respectfully to each cat in turn. "Are you leader of CaveClan, Bramblefire?" he asked, noticing the she-cat was sitting by the waters edge. ~Patchfeather~ 21:13, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Bramblefire's ears flicked, and she turned to see Cardinalpaw. The dark tabby nodded silently. "...Ive come to receive my nine lives, but I'm not sure of what to do." --look me in the eye 21:49, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Cardinalpaw bounded over. "Touch your nose to the water, then sleep and StarClan will come to you," he mewed. Oilpelt opened his jaws to speak, but Cardianlpaw cut him off, raising his tail. "You will wait outside to keep watch." Oilpelt looked like he was about to argue, but then seemed to think better of it and padded back up the tunnel. ~Patchfeather~ 22:20, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Bramblefire nodded, before lying down and touching the water. Soon after the dark tabby fell asleep, StarClan calling her to receive her nine lives. --look me in the eye 22:36, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Cardinalpaw left Bramblefire sleeping and went out to join Oilpelt. "What has happened to Pebblestar?" ~Patchfeather~ 12:46, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Bramblefire twitched in her sleep. ---- Kowhai stalked a mouse. --look me in the eye 20:10, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Oilpelt flicked his glossy tail. "She was injuried by Rosestar. She isn't healing properly since we have no medicine cat. She retired to the elders' den and chose Bramblefire as our new leader," Oilpelt said carefully. Cardinalpaw just stared at him. "Where is Dustfeather?" "Dustfeather had been killing sick cats with deathberries, we sort of exiled him." "You have no medicine cat!" "I know that but -" "I can come back to CaveClan with you! I'm not fully trained, but it's better than nothing." Oilpelt stared into the flame-tabby's glowing yellow eyes. "Please, I have no where to go since ShadeClan split, I cannot join the other Clans, they all have apprentices already; and I can't be a warrior, I am a born medicine cat," Cardinalpaw said bravely, meeting Oilpelt's gaze, even though the warrior was twice the size of him. Oilpelt narrowed his eyes. "Bramblestar will decide." ~Patchfeather~ 13:15, July 25, 2016 (UTC) (letssayshe'sreceivedherlives) Bramblefire - no, Bramble''star'', as she'd received her nine lives - suddenly jerked awake. Ugh... I'm tired... and now I still have to head back to camp. The dark tabby leader rose to her paws and groomed her pelt quickly, soon to start her journey back with Oilpelt, whom she assumed was still outside. --look me in the eye 05:53, July 27, 2016 (UTC) "Greetings, Bramble''star''!" Oilpelt meowed cheerfully when Bramblestar appeared from the tunnel. Cardinalpaw dipped his head respectfully to the new leader. He quickly asked her the same he asked Oilpelt, about coming to join CaveClan as medicine cat apprentice. ~Patchfeather~ 22:18, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Fogkit silently watched his littermates eat, his ears pricked as he remained alert. He suddenly heard the snap of a twig, and distant voices...the scent of something very familiar, the scent that was the scent of a Clan (that he could no longer remember) wafted over him. "Quick, someone's coming!"Silverstar 00:24, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Lynxkit pricked his ears, while Almondkit's eyes widened. They darted into the safety of a bush. ~Patchfeather~ 01:06, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Bramblestar acknowledged Oilpelt with a twitch of her black-tipped tail. The dark tabby she-cat then turned to Cardinalpaw. "Hmph. That is true... I'll need to think about it before making my final decision... but I would appreciate the help in the meanwhile. You can come back with us, if you want." --look me in the eye 04:07, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Gustykit, on the other hand, paused to taste the air, curious as to what that familiar scent was. Fogit shoved his sister into the undergrowth before ducking for cover himself.Silverstar 22:52, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Cardinalpaw nodded eagerly. ---- Almondkit peered out. "What is it?" she asked quietly. ~Patchfeather~ 11:20, July 29, 2016 (UTC) "'Kay then, let's go," Bramblestar mewed, flicking her tail and starting to head back to camp. --look me in the eye 20:24, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Fogkit peered through the bracken, narrowing his eyes at the figures. "Cats, three to be exact. They smell funny." He whispered.Silverstar 00:33, July 31, 2016 (UTC) "Let's attack them!" Lynxkit hissed, tensing his mucsles to spring. Almondkit grabbed his tail and yanked him back. "Mouse-brain! If you got hurt, no one is here to help you, I don't know about dumb herbs!" ~Patchfeather~ 01:15, July 31, 2016 (UTC) "They look unusually strong for loners.." Fogkit muttered under his breath. "Smell funny too...there's just something about them..."Silverstar 23:05, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Lynxkit's ears pricked and he swished his tail to and fro. "They aren't... Clan ''cats are they?" ~Patchfeather~ 23:19, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Gustkit snorted at her brother, pressed against the undergrowth. "Yeah right, clan cats are only a myth!"'Silverstar' 19:48, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Lynxkit snorted. "I think we should look!" Almondkit kept quiet, waiting for her other siblings' opinions. ~Patchfeather~ 02:13, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Gustkit's eyes grew round. "Go looking for these non-existant clans? You're nuts!" Fogkit lashed his tail, narrowing his blue eyes sharply. "Enough, Gustkit! I think Lynxkit here has a fair point. I mean, what else do we have to do?"'Silverstar' 02:15, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Almondkit decided, and nodded. "Yes, I also think we should." ~Patchfeather~ 02:20, August 10, 2016 (UTC) (Can the long RP 's be archived please?) Swift made his way through the dark forest silently. He'd separated from his only sister and sibling, Star. She had however just found out she was expecting. Swift sighed as he came across a pretty molly. Swift dipped his head to Minnow in a greeting. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar''' 16:55, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Category:Archives Category:Browse Category:Roleplay